Grandmist Energy
Grandmist Energy was the source of all matter in the universe. In other words, the source of ‘essence’. Legends said that during the forming of the universe, there was nothing but chaos origin energy. The trace lines on the chaos stone reflected the evolutionary process of the universe’s source energy as it gradually transformed itself. This sort of chaos energy was also referred to as grandmist energy. Primeval entropy was chaos in itself. Afterwards, this grandmist energy evolved, only then becoming the elemental energies of metal, wood, water, fire, earth, and all others. Thus, grandmist energy was considered the source of all energies. As for martial artists, in the end, what they cultivated was energy. Whether it was body transformation, true essence, or demon essence, all of them were just different manifestations of energy. Grandmist energy was the source of all matter from before the formation of the universe. All of the celestial bodies in the universe, whether it was a fire star, planet, meteor, nebula, or anything else, all of it was evolved from grandmist energy. Grandmist energy formed all matter within the world, and was also the source of the universe’s body. Every star, every moon, every planet, all the vast galaxies and boundless worlds, everything was the body of the universe! Even humans, plants, vicious beasts, all lives that existed were also a part of the universe’s body. The Beginning After the absolute beginning, there was chaos. Yin and yang hadn’t yet divided, the heavens and earth hadn’t been created, and there was nothing in the universe but chaos origin energy. This natural origin energy was called grandmist energy. The Grandmist Laws were derived from the changes that happened when the universe first formed. Because that time was too far away, grandmist energy had all but disappeared from the world. It could only be found in some black holes as well as some extremely mystical stars. Even if one found grandmist energy, that grandmist energy would have already lost its vibrancy, and thus it would have also lost the aura of its Laws. Grandmist energy had once filled the entire boundless universe. But afterwards, this grandmist energy turned into the yin yang primal chaos, the energy of the sun and the moon, the five primal elements, and all of the various lifeforms that existed, causing that grandmist energy to be almost completely consumed. Now, a mere wisp of grandmist energy was something that approached the source of the Great Dao; its value could be imagined! When the universe was forming, before the heavens and earth had been formed, the universe had been filled with energy and impossibly dense matter. This was grandmist energy. A wisp of grandmist energy could crush a star! This was because if a star was condensed and turned into grandmist energy, it would only be the size of a walnut! Overview At first, the world began in infinite chaos. This chaos energy was vast and endless. As it flooded the universe, it seemed great without limit, and yet it also seemed infinitesimally small, as if it could all be concentrated into a single spot without any volume at all. In chaos, there was neither space nor time, there was nothing to hear or anything to feel, so how could anything be called large or small? Chaos represented the limitless, and limitless represented the world before heaven, a reality without beginning nor end. No one could guess the meaning behind it. Besides the universe itself, no one was able to understand its cryptic mysteries. Such a state continued for an unknown time. It seemed to last for an infinitely long period of time, a period of time where the entire evolution of the universe could be followed, where the universe was born and destroyed. It seemed to last for an infinitely short period of time, a period of time so short that even an instant couldn’t describe it, a period of time so short that it couldn’t be described in words at all. But whether it was a long time or a short time, in this moment, the chaotic state of the universe was torn apart! A terrifyingly high temperature, a tyrannically crazy explosion! In that moment, it was as if all the energy within the vast Divine Realm, all the energy throughout the infinite boundless universe was completely released at once! Even an Empyrean or divine god wouldn’t be able to resist one-billionth trillionth of this energy! In this horrifying explosion, that grandmist energy that was heavier than the stars was actually sundered apart! Infinite matter, infinite energy, all of it began within this terrifyingly high temperature. All of it was ejected out from this jumbled state of chaos. As the temperature cooled down, a miraculous change began to occur. As the chaotic state of the universe slowly disappeared, everything began to move and slowly evolve. This was the primal chaos! Primal chaos was the source of change. The primal chaos gave birth to the vigorous yang and the calm yin. Like this, the two yin and yang energies came into being. First there was the infinite exhaustible void, then there was primal chaos, then there was yin yang energies, which later divided into the five elements, which grew into celestial bodies, and which finally gave birth to all life and creation. From the hazy void, grandmist energy emerged, an energy that surpassed a star in weight. On these stars, countless complex life forms evolved, growing and changing.Chapter 1008 – Gold Battle Spirit Trivia * Grandmist in its tangible form appears to be grayish black colored.Chapter 1694 – The Final Reward * A single wisp of grandmist energy was heavier than a star. If a mortal body were to be placed within it, they would simply be crushed to nothing. References Category:Worldbuilding Category:Forms of Energy Category:Source Energy